Hugo Strange
Professor Hugo Strange is the Chief of Psychiatry and current director of Arkham Asylum who is involved in experimentation on human beings at Indian Hill. He is also the primary antagonist of Gotham's Wrath of the Villains Arc History Hugo Strange is the Chief of Psychiatry at Arkham Asylum who became the asylum's director sometime after the death of Gerry Lang.http://gothamchronicle.com/post/143043832019/strange-bedfellows-two-of-gothams-biggest-names In his earlier life, he was part of the same cricket team with Thomas Wayne, Anu Schwarts, Kyle Davis, Andrew Weininger, Travis Quegan, Paul Weathered, and Grant Gardner.Strange Bedfellows at Gotham Chronicle He is later responsible for conducting experiments in a secret underground facility known as Indian Hill for Wayne Enterprises. Bridgit Pike is delivered to the facility after receiving serious burns to her body. Thomas was the one who started the Pinewood initiative at Pinewood Farms, and Hugo worked either under or with Thomas there. They were also on the same cricket team. It's unknown what exactly the relationship between Thomas and Hugo was like, however, Jennings stated that Strange took advantage of Thomas and his trusting nature, running arcane experiments behind his back. When Thomas found out about these experiments, he shut the Pinewood program down, and paid to put the test subjects who survived, Jennings included, into hiding. He blamed himself for what happened. Hugo then presumably put out the hit on Thomas and his wife due to bitterness. After controversial mayor Theo Galavan was murdered, his corpse is delivered to the institute, as Ethel Peabody plans to notify Strange. When Oswald Cobblepot is sent to Arkham Asylum after confessing to killing Theo Galavan, Strange meets him for a session and says he will cure him of his sickness. After meeting Oswald, Strange takes a secret elevator down to the Indian Hill facility and is informed about Mr. Freeze and his ability to reanimate a corpse, something that Strange was looking to perfect with the bodies that he has in Indian Hill's possession. After Barbara Kean awakens from her coma, a nurse tells someone to inform Strange. Hugo Strange oversaw the group therapy which Barbara Kean is a part of. He later released her from Arkham Asylum while telling Ethel that he is going to study her. Hugo then focuses solely on his experiments reanimating the dead, starting with Indian Hill Patient 44. While overseeing the reanimation process, he was notified by Peabody that someone from Wayne Enterprises looked into the identity of Karen Jennings. Strange was later notified that Jennings was captured and sent back to Blackgate Penitentiary. He then sends Victor Fries after the transport carrying her. Freeze successfully kills her. Strange is later present to witness the premature resurrection of Patient 44, also known as Theo Galavan, who brutally murders the staff in the room and screams out the name of Azrael. Abilities * Resurrection: He uses a special chemical compound to reanimate dead bodies. * Genius intelligence: His brilliance knows no bounds & he is a master strategist as well as a professional psychiatrist. Villains created * [[Theo Galavan|'Azrael']]: A broken and resurrected Theo Galavan given the persona of Azrael, a 300 year old assassin and a mythical figured worshiped by the Order of St. Dumas. (deceased) * [[Bridgit Pike|'Firefly']] Partially * [[Victor Fries|'Mr. Freeze']]: had his suit modified that allows Victor to operate independently. Possible * Mad Hatter: the elements of the persona for Mad Hatter were mentioned. * Clayface Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Hugo Strange was introduced in Detective Comics #36 in February 1940 and was one of the first recurring enemies of Batman. He was also responsible for discovering Batman's true identity as Bruce Wayne, being one of the few villains on his intellectual level. Gallery *Hugo Strange/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from the comics